


Time Doth Pass

by FallLover



Series: It Started Out As a Feeling [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Hank Anderson/Connor - Freeform, Homophobia, M/M, New Year's Eve, Tina Chen/Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, it's just implied to not be very coordinated, mentioned drug use, pining sort of, the sex is all consensual, very background HankCon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallLover/pseuds/FallLover
Summary: It's Gavin and Niles' first New Year's after being in whatever the heck their 'relationship' is. It goes. This takes place before the end of “Figuring Things Out”, and is referenced briefly in “Let’s Try This Again”.





	Time Doth Pass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the problem with intent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766890) by [bigspoonnoya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigspoonnoya/pseuds/bigspoonnoya), [theslap (bigspoonnoya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigspoonnoya/pseuds/theslap). 



> Inspired by theslap (bigspoonnoya)'s amazing "the problem with intent”.

“I don’t want to go to New Orleans, knowing you’ll be spending New Years _alone_ ,” Tina said, holding a cup of coffee as Gavin finished pouring his own in the work breakroom. It was a quiet morning at the office. Not much was going on.

“Look Tina, I love you, really, but I have _no_ interest in being a third wheel.”

“You’d like Natalie.”

“It’s nothing against Natalie. It’s just… really. No thanks.”

“If you brought Mr. Mystery, you wouldn’t be a third wheel,” Tina said. She was grinning. “It could be a double date.”

“I’m pretty sure that kind of thing isn’t really… his thing.”

“What, double dates? Or New Orleans?” She lowered her voice. “Or are you talking smack about me behind my back? Did you make him hate me before he’s ever met me?”

Gavin snorted. “No. I mean… I don’t know. He’s probably busy. Or something. Pretty sure he wouldn’t be into it.”

“So you could just ask him?” She offered.

Gavin continued to stare at his now full coffee cup.

Tina smiled sadly. “Is everything okay? Between you two? I figured maybe… you’ve been together for a bit, maybe you’re at the ‘nice traveling trip to a fun city for a holiday’ stage? But… did I read that wrong?”

“We’re… fine. I don’t think we’re there yet, though.” _Or ever will be, probably_. “I mean… ‘a bit’ is really stretching it. It’s only been a couple weeks.”

“Oh. Well… offer’s still open. I already spoke with Natalie about it. She’s down. And our hotel is _big._ ” Tina wasn’t happy with his answer, but she took her coffee and left.

Gavin breathed deeply before returning to his desk. He pulled out his phone and typed,

“Hey, you busy on New Year’s?”

Then deleted it.

He put his phone away.

* * *

Niles was at his apartment reviewing work before the new quarter. He didn’t have much to do. He was always on top. But there was always something to worry about.

He was primarily doing it to distract himself from Connor apologizing for asking if it was okay that they celebrate New Year’s separately.

“Hank has something he wants to do, and Cole’s with his mom’s family, so…”

“Spend your New Year’s with your SO, Connor,” Niles replied. “Have lots of great sex, all right? I’ll be fine.”

Connor snorted. “You won’t be alone, though, right? Hank and I can work something out…”

“I’ll be fine. Friends are throwing parties. It’ll work out.”

“…Thank you, Niles.”

It wasn’t a lie. He’d been invited to three parties, actually. He just wasn’t really in the celebratory mood. This New Years was about a lot of changes in his life, for all that he wasn’t superstitious. Spending it getting drunk with his friends, knowing his brother was off starting his own life was… it didn’t sit right with him, somehow.

Even Gavin broached the subject a few days later, just two days short of the holiday in question. They were finishing dinner. Niles had grabbed some Chinese take-out from a place nearby that they both liked.

“So…” Gavin said, stirring his food with his chopsticks. “You… doing something for New Years?”

Niles chewed some more food, considering how to respond. Was this a pretext for some special romantic occasion? New Year’s did tend to be when people got together for sex, or dramatic kisses, or something.

Niles might not particularly want to spend New Year’s with his friends, but spending it with _Gavin_ … At least when it might… _mean_ something…

“There’s a friend’s party I was planning to go to. What about you?”

“…Oh. Uh. Well… same. Yeah.” Gavin stuck food in his mouth to keep his face busy.

Niles continued eating his food, glad that Gavin hadn’t made a big deal about it. Maybe he thought to invite Niles? Niles didn’t particularly want to go to some gathering with a bunch of cops for New Years.

* * *

Niles was sitting on his bike in front of his friends’ house on December 31st at 9 PM sharp, regretting the decision to come, when he remembered that Gavin didn’t really have friends. As he didn’t really have friends, it was odd that he apparently had a friend’s party to go to. This really only came to mind because Niles was trying to find an excuse _not_ to go into the house in front of him. It was why he’d taken an extra two hours to leave his apartment in the first place. The sense of foreboding was just too much. If he went into that house, it’d be real. Everything with Connor… it’d be real.

So he took out his phone and called Gavin.

Gavin picked up on the second ring. “Uh, yeah?”

“So did you go to your friend’s party?”

“…My what?”

Niles listened. He couldn’t hear noise on the other end of the line. “You said you were going to a friend’s party for New Year’s.”

“Oh yeah… uh… well…”

A meow sounded in the background and Gavin stopped talking.

“You’re still at home.”

“…Yeah.”

Niles looked at his friend’s house. Then he sighed. “I’m coming over.”

“What? But you—you don’t have to. Like… I don’t want you to leave your party or whatever…”

“It’s fine. I’ll be there in a bit.” He hung up.

* * *

Gavin opened the door after Niles knocked. Niles walked past him, carrying the scotch he’d planned to bring to his friend’s party, along with a tote bag full of cookies.

Gavin’s place wasn’t decorated or anything. Meatball was on the floor, wandering around his legs. Gavin wore a plain, dark green sweater, and jeans. The place was nicely warm.

Niles set his burdens on the table as Gavin shut the door.

Gavin looked over and scratched his head. “Uh… I don’t really… have anything…”

“You have alcohol, right?”

“I mean… yeah…”

“Then we’re good.”

Gavin guffawed. “What, you just want to get wasted?”

“Sure, why not? It’s New Year’s.”

Gavin laughed and walked to the fridge. “Aight. Sure. Why not?”

An hour later, they were at least buzzed and eating some chips and cookies while watching baseball bloopers. Niles would have brought something more… _fun_ , than booze, but he figured that his friends would have something on hand, so he wouldn’t have to travel with it. And Gavin didn’t keep any of that stuff around. At least they’d made out a bit once, before breaking off so they could refill their glasses. Niles at least appreciated that Gavin kept enough alcohol to get drunk on around.

“So why didn’t you…” Niles frowned. What had he been asking? “Why didn’t you go that party?”

“What party?” Gavin asked. He was blinking at the screen. He laughed at another blooper.

“Your friend’s… party?”

“I… made that up." Gavin's face was a bit red now. "She went to New Orleans with her girlfriend.”

“Oh.”

“She offered to let us come with, but I figured it wasn’t… your thing.” Gavin swallowed more of his drink.

“Huh,” was all Niles could say.

“Why didn’t you go to your party?” Gavin asked.

“Oh. …I don’t really know. Just didn’t feel like it.”

“Friend was a dick?”

“No. I was outside the house when I called. I just don’t feel like partying right now, you know?”

Gavin considered this, then shrugged. “Not really but… whatever. Sorry.”

* * *

Niles groaned as he collapsed onto Gavin’s stomach, breathing hard through the end of his orgasm. The world was a bit hazy, but at least the sex was nice. Gavin was breathing hard, too, but he seemed pretty limp after everything. They were lying on Gavin’s bed, nude. Gavin had cranked the heat up even more, which was nice. They could still hear the TV a bit from the living room. They hadn’t exactly decided to leave and go fuck on Gavin’s bed. Niles had made the executive decision and pulled Gavin with him. Thankfully Gavin remembered where the condoms were, because Nines had fumbled at the nightstand while Gavin was kissing his neck and Nines had knocked… everything off, including Gavin’s phone charger, a box of tissues, a small lamp, and an alarm clock. Gavin had finally taken charge and grabbed a condom and lube and practically shoved them at him. It was odd for Gavin to take charge in the bedroom, but Niles didn't mind it.

Thankfully, the rest of it had gone a lot easier and been very mutually satisfying, at least if Gavin’s moaning and cries had been anything to go by. Now, of course… it felt like reality was returning.

“I didn’t want… to be around other people,” Niles said, lightly tracing the lines of muscle on Gavin’s arm. “Connor called and said he and Hank are… doing something. Sex, I imagine.”

“…Okay?”

“For New Year’s.”

“…Okay?”

“Well Connor and I usually celebrate together and I just… it’s a new adjustment for me.”

“…Huh.” Gavin considered this for a bit as he stared up at the ceiling. His hair was sweaty and he flexed his toes a little. “You still angry at him?”

“I guess, in a way. We talked about it, you know? It’s just something I have to get over.”

Gavin snorted. “That’s what I tell every therapist about my brother. They usually disagree.”

“What, about him sleeping with his fiancé?”

“Naw. About… me getting over it. And him being an ass.” Gavin sighed. “And a bully. And a moron. Like… I’m dumb, but fuck, that fucker doesn’t have two bits to rub together on a good day. But…”

“But what?”

Gavin chuckled bitterly. “But he’s not into guys, so at least in my parents’ books, he’s good.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah it was a whole thing last year… let it slip somehow… I forget. Fuck em, though.” Gavin stared at the ceiling.

“…You never talk about your family.”

“Neither do you, except to maybe sort of complain a little about Connor. Do you like… care? About my family?”

Niles considered. “Not really.”

Gavin laughed. “Yeah. So I don’t talk about it.” He sighed. “Gonna sleep now…”

Niles pulled the condom off and tossed it in the trash, and returned under the blankets next to Gavin, more for warmth than anything else. Unfortunately, Gavin’s place was a bit on the cheap end when it came to heating, so, even with the heat all the way up, and the sex, they had to make do.

He listened to the television distantly, thinking about getting up and going back to watch it. He didn’t feel like walking. The alcohol had him in a nice, comfy place. And the sex had taken it out of him. He glanced at the alarm clock, which Gavin had replaced when he grabbed the condoms, somehow, which read “12:05 AM”. He was surprised to see they’d apparently talked through the New Year. And neither had noticed.

He looked at Gavin, who now had his eyes closed. Niles stared at Gavin’s lips, considering. He put his head down on a pillow, shut his eyes and murmured, “Happy New Year…”


End file.
